


hand in hand

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Ineffable Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: A moment two weeks before the Apocalypse.





	hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'you better know what you're fighting for' in my janelle monae prompt table @ femslashficlets, the 2nd writer's choice prompt @ 100prompts, and the genderswap square in my genpromptbingo card.

Aziraphale keeps her fingers intertwined with Crowley's. 

The apocalypse is afoot, and the Antichrist is getting as many contradicting messages as possible. 

“Nurture is everything,” Crowley tells her, a hand on Aziraphale's belly as she presses kisses to it. “If it was only a case of nature, the Adversary would have never Fallen, I reckon.”

“Mm,” Aziraphale agrees, leaning down to kiss her. “But we'll keep it up. Our nurture.”

“We'll stop it all, angel.”

She manages a smile. “We'll stop it all, my dear.”

Crowley squeezes her hand.

Two woman-shaped beings determined to stop the apocalypse before it starts.


End file.
